battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Count Dooku
Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyranus, is a Separatist Hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II.THE PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE OF STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II: New Clone Wars era content is coming starting this fall, including Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and General Grievous. He arrived on January 23, 2019, as part of the Darth Tyranus Update[https://www.ea.com/games/starwars/battlefront/battlefront-2/news/october-roadmap-update OUR UPDATED STAR WARS™''BATTLEFRONT™ II ROADMAP DETAILS WHAT’S AHEAD]Community Calendar: JanuaryCommunity Transmission - Darth Tyranus Update He originally cost 35,000 credits to unlock but this cost was removed in the Capital Supremacy Update. Overview Count Dooku is a formidable and elegant duelist. He is mainly a close-ranged hero. He can swing and block longer than most other lightsaber wielders, possessing a high amount of stamina. Count Dooku can also dodge more frequently than other heroes, possessing three dodges instead of two. This allows him to avoid more attacks and outmaneuver his opponents more effectively. His lightsaber attacks can be made even deadlier with his Duelist ability, which will increase the damage of his lightsaber and his swing speed. Combining Duelist with the Initiative, Masterful Duelist, and the Dominance Star Card, along with Expose Weakness, allows Count Dooku to deal very high damage to enemies. Lightning Stun knocks enemies into the ground. It is able to kill three of the four base classes, and low-health Heroes. The damage drops off the more targets it affects. Expose Weakness stops an opponent from sprinting, and cancels any extra health, making them more vulnerable to Count Dooku's deadly lightsaber attacks. Levels Health and Movement }} |regendelay = 5 |regendelaymod = }} Weapon (Rear) }} }} (Rear) }} |melee = (Stamina drain decreases by: ) }}14 |blasterdeflect = 25 |angle = 0.45 |meleedeflect = (Stamina drain decreases by: ) }}14 |staminadelay = 2 |staminaregenspeed = 2.10 }} Abilities Lightning Stun= sec }} }} |-| Duelist= }} | duration= 10 seconds | cooldown = 13 seconds | cooldownmod = }} }} |-| Expose Weakness= }} | duration = 5.5 seconds | durationmod = sec }} | cooldown = 16 seconds or instantly if Dooku himself kills the target }} Star Cards Boost Cards Appearances Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes and Quotes |-|Emotes= |-|In-game= |-|Banter= Trivia *Count Dooku is voiced by Corey Burton, who previously voiced him in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated TV series as well as in the original Star Wars: Battlefront II. *Various animations of Count Dooku's had been datamined in the December Update prior to his release, including his menu pose animation, running animation, and basic swing attack animations. **Count Dooku's emotes had also been datamined prior to their official announcement. They were found to be titled: "Brave But," "Looking Forward," "More Powerful," and "Sith Control." **Count Dooku's ability names were also datamined prior to their official announcement. They were found to be called: "Electrocute (Lightning Stun)," "Expose Weakness," and "Duelist." Updates Gallery Count-dooku-lightsaber-wip.jpg|An early, WIP look at Count Dooku's lightsaber shown in the Battle of Geonosis Community Update video. Count-dooku-lightning.jpg|Promotional screenshot of Count Dooku using his Lightning Stun ability. Count Dooku render.jpg|Promotional image of Count Dooku. SWBFII Count Dooku Icon.png|In-game icon for Count Dooku. countdooku.jpg STAR WARS™ Battlefront™ II 20200213141350.png References Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Separatists Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Separatist Heroes Category:Dark Side Heroes Category:Darth Tyranus Update Category:Heroes/Villains